


A Study in Chocolate

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Hand Jobs, Licking, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank Michelle for being a very lovely and informative Beta :)</p></blockquote>





	A Study in Chocolate

I practically skipped on my way out of work. I had a three day weekend to spend with Benedict and I couldn't wait to start it. I stopped at the market to grab a couple of things before making my way to the apartment. I buzzed the intercom, smiling into the camera before I heard the door unlatch and walked inside.

Benedict lived on the top floor, which I didn't mind since there was an elevator. I hummed along with the music until the elevator stopped and I made my way to his door, knocking softly.

The door swung open and I was greeted by a very happy man. "Hi," he said, beaming at me as I moved to him and leaned in on my tippy toes to kiss him. His arms wrapped around me as he guided me inside, pressing me against the door and locking it.

I held onto the bag in my hand tightly, not wanting to drop it, but the need to touch him making it difficult to care. He pulled back slowly, placing one last soft kiss to my lips before taking the bag from my hand. "Thanks and hi," I smiled, and he chuckled as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop thinking of your lips," he said as he put the bag on the table and started to unpack it. As I helped put things away, I couldn’t help wondering what he'd say when he saw the final item. I moved around the kitchen, then heard him place the bottle on the table.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked as I moved towards the table and looked at his face. His nose was scrunched slightly as he looked at the bottle then at me. "I don't have ice cream," he said as wrapped his fingers around the bottle of chocolate syrup.

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head a little. "It's not for ice cream," I replied. He looked confused for another second before it hit him and his mouth dropped open slightly. I covered his hand with mine and smiled. "Do you want to eat or shall we skip to dessert?"

His lips pressed into a line before he ran his tongue over his lower one and I did the same in response. "Dessert. I have a craving for it." I moved my hand to the back of my head, removing the clip and letting my hair fall freely as I slowly walked to his bedroom. 

"I have such a sweet tooth." I started to unbutton my shirt as I looked at him and he finally moved towards me.

I could see the veins in his arms bulge as he held the bottle, squeezing it firmly as I slipped off my shirt and bra, letting them slip to the floor and reaching for my pants "Stop," he growled and I gasped as he now hovered over me. He put the bottle on the bed, his fingers moving to the top button of my pants.

"Benedict," I panted as he quickly undid them, sliding them down and ending up on his knees in front of me before looking up with a smirk. I bit down on my lip as he leaned in and took the black strap of my underwear between his teeth, dragging it down as his hands held onto my hips.

"Lie down," he whispered as he stood back up. He pulled off his clothes as I got on the bed, shifting until my head found the pillow. I ran a hand down my chest, teasing a finger over my breast and moaning as I kept moving it lower. I heard him growl again and I smiled.

"Come here." I crooked my finger at him and he obeyed.

He crawled towards me, sliding the bottle forward as he leaned in and kissed at my stomach. His fingers skimmed over my sides and made me squirm before he moved them back and placed them on my legs. "I've missed the way you taste." He spread my legs open and nestled between them before he grabbed the bottle, uncapping it and pouring the sticky chocolate over his fingers.

I watched as he spread the chocolate over my breasts, over the nipple. "Ooooh," I gasped as he kept running his finger over it before stopping and leaning in. He opened his mouth, his tongue licking at the nub and causing me to grind against him in response.

"Let's see how long this bottle lasts," he said as he poured a trail down my body, continuing the swirl of his tongue over my nipple. I moaned helplessly as his mouth moved over the new trail he laid.

Benedict worked his tongue all over my body. Licking, sucking and kissing at every inch. I was at his mercy, craving release but unable to ask for it as I was lost in a haze of want. I arched as he licked his way up my inner thighs and anticipated him getting closer to my center.

I looked down and met his eyes as he licked a stripe of chocolate and moaned. "Ben," I whimpered as he kissed his way up and stopped.

"The sweetest part. Won't need to add anything extra," he smiled as he kissed then licked at my center.

The anticipation had made my body hum and this was sending sparks all over my skin. I could feel my thighs shake as he went from slow licks to faster ones before he added a finger, then two. I couldn't remember how to speak, how to think; breathing was proving difficult as I felt like I was on fire.

He crooked his fingers just so and I was coming. I opened my mouth but no sound came out as he kept stroking and licking. I could feel my toes curl as waves of pleasure ran through my body but he didn't relent. He pushed me over the edge again and for a few seconds, I felt like I was floating.

Everything felt amazing, every inch of my body tingled in complete bliss. My body hit the bed and his body pressed against mine. His lips found my own and I kissed back lazily. I could taste myself, chocolate and him.

"Wow," I said a beat later as he lay beside me and nuzzled my face. I could still feel small tremors running through my body as he touched me and I moaned. I moved my hand down his torso, wrapping it around his hard cock and stroking as I leaned in to kiss him. "Come for me, Ben," I whispered into his ear and felt him tense before he came over our bodies and my hand.

I brought my hand towards my mouth and licked it as he watched, his mouth falling open as he did. "White chocolate was always my favorite," I said as I tangled our legs together and nuzzled his face.

"So this weekend will be eating, fucking and sleeping then?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

"How did you know?" I feigned surprise, then smiled as I looked into his eyes. I'd needed this weekend for a long time and spending it in bed with my favorite person was my idea of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Michelle for being a very lovely and informative Beta :)


End file.
